1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a press fitting type spring connector used in parts that have removable electrical connections, in various types of electrical machines.
2. Related Art
As shown, for example, in claim 1 and FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-56914 (related art 1), with a press fitting type spring connector, when a pin terminal slides, as well as preventing contact failure by causing the pin terminal to be pressed against an inner surface of a pin terminal insertion section that has a terminal section inclined, burning of the structural components is also prevented by removing foreign matter that infiltrates into contact sections of the pin terminal and the inner surface of a tube.
Also, as shown in claim 1 and FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-93593 (related art 2), by providing an inclined surface on a contact pin rear end, the contact pin is inclined and pressed against the inner surface of a tube.
Further, as shown in claim 1 and FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-251995 (related art 3), by bringing a compression coil spring tip end projection section into contact with a contact pin rear end, the contact pin is inclined and also comes into contact with an inner wall of a tube.
However, with the xe2x80x9celectrical connection device and connection unitxe2x80x9d of related art 1, in the case where an electrical contact terminal section of an electrical device comes into contact with a pin terminal tip, since the pin terminal is inclined, there is a problem that it is not always possible to guarantee stable electrical characteristics.
Similarly, with the xe2x80x9ccontacting type connection devicexe2x80x9d of related art 2 and the xe2x80x9cconnector for electrical connectionxe2x80x9d of related art 3, in the case where an electrical contact terminal section of an electrical device comes into contact with a pin terminal tip, since the contact pin is inclined, there is a problem that it is not always possible to guarantee stable electrical characteristics.
The present invention is a press fitting type spring connector, comprising a tube having an opening section provided at one end and a space inside, a contact pin, stored inside the tube capable of sliding, having a tip projecting from the opening section of the tube and with a contact member mounting section provided on an outer surface, a contact member, mounted on the contact member mounting section of the contact pin, and having a section contacting the contact pin and a section contacting the inner surface of the tube, and a coil spring, stored inside the tube, for urging the contact pin tip so as to project.
Operation of the present invention is as described in the following.
The contact terminal section of an electronic device etc. is brought into contact with the tip of the contact pin. In doing so, energization force is applied in a tube base direction, and the contact pin starts to move in the tube base direction while causing the coil spring to be compressed. Then, the contact pin stops, in a state where the tip projects from the tube. Next, a connection terminal section of an electronic device etc. is distanced from the tip of the contact pin. In doing this, the energization force in the tube base direction is removed, and the contact pin starts to move in the tube tip direction due to elastic force of the coil spring, and stops at a regular position.
Part of the contact member normally comes into contact with the contact pin, and another part contacts the inner surface of the tube, which means that there is little electrical resistance between the contact pin and the tube, and stable electrical characteristics can be obtained.
Also, since the coil spring is housed inside the contact pin up to the tip, it is possible to make a distance from the contact pin tip to the other end of the tube short.